


Can't keep my eyes off you

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Мерлину чертовски не нравится ощущать себя всего лишь гостем в помещении, где есть Гарри и кровать"Написано на kingsman-фест по заявке "Гарри/Мерлин. Гарри уполз, Мерлин навещает его у больничного одра и помогает справляться с ПТСР и кошмарами"





	Can't keep my eyes off you

— Ты до сих пор не можешь простить мне тот обед у бабушки Рахиль или неудачный случай с автозагаром?  
— Отрадно слышать, что католическая шлюха не вызывает у тебя никаких вопросов. — Глаза у Гарри закрыты, губы едва шевелятся — со стороны кажется, будто ему просто лень говорить. А может, это и в самом деле так.  
— Абсолютно никаких. — Мерлин садится на кровать и поправляет одеяло. Гарри не отдергивает руку, когда он задевает ее, только медленно поднимает припухшие веки. Мерлин гладит его ладонь. Она теплая, почти горячая, и Мерлин с неудовольствием думает, что собственные наверняка неприятно ледяные. — Не смотри на меня так, а то я наложу в штаны от страха, и атмосфера в палате стразу станет еще более напряженной.  
Гарри фыркает, закатывая глаза, превращаясь в себя самого двадцать лет назад — совершенно несносного, невыносимого заносчивого мистера совершенство, которому идут и многодневная щетина, и синяки под глазами.  
Он поправляет воротник тем движением, от которого всегда млели дамы на светских приемах.  
— На мне твоя рубашка, — констатирует Гарри и делает попытку сесть в кровати, которую Мерлин тактично оставляет незамеченной. — Ума не приложу, как она тут очутилась.  
— Спасибо скажешь потом, когда твой юный питомец всю ее обслюнявит от радости.  
— Будь добр, просто замолчи и застегни мне манжеты. Раз уж не удосужился захватить запонки.  
Мерлин осторожно перехватывает запястье и ведет пальцами по горячей сухой коже, лаская кончиками пальцев скачущий пульс, уговаривая его успокоиться, утверждая каждым прикосновением свое право оставаться единственной причиной, по которой тот может сорваться. По которой может сорваться Гарри.  
— Врачи говорят, ты плохо спишь и треплешь им нервы без устали. Я почти готов поверить, что ты идешь на поправку.  
Гарри фыркает, у него растрепаны волосы и на щеке отпечатался след от подушки, на нем его рубашка, и Мерлин плотно сжимает губы, чтобы малодушно не выдать неуместную радость: как же долго не хватало ему этого зрелища, как же он его ждал.  
Слишком неуместно.  
— Тебе снятся кошмары? — интересуется он будто походя, расправившись наконец с одной манжетой и приступая к штурму второй. Пуговицы словно сговорились с Гарри и ведут себя просто несносно. Или это собственные пальцы объявили забастовку. — Надо было принести тебе одну из футболок Эггзи, о, боги, ты бы славно в ней выглядел...  
— Мне ничего не снится, Мерлин.   
Он заканчивает возиться с манжетами и нехотя выпускает руку Гарри из пальцев.  
— Это плохо? Нет, знаешь, точно стоило захватить твой любимый лиловый галстук, он бы хоть как-то оттенил твою бледную физиономию.  
— Это никак. — Гарри пожимает плечами и немного сползает вниз на подушках, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век. У него совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица. Это и пугает больше всего, хотя, видит бог, Мерлин давно забыл тот день, когда в последний раз чего-то пугался.  
Нет, кого он обманывает. Конечно, он помнит.  
В отличие от Гарри, Мерлину снятся сны. Чаще, чем ему бы хотелось.  
И всё не те.  
— Почитать тебе сказки Матушки Гусыни на ночь? Заварить чаю с мятой? Пригласить Мадонну, чтобы она спела колыбельную? Не сомневаюсь, у нее с лихвой хватит песен про католических шлюх.  
— Ради бога, Мерлин, если бы я хотел вырубиться от ужаса, то попросил бы спеть тебя.  
Размеренно пищат датчики. Если бы не этот звук, Мерлин бы почти мог поверить, что он не в полутемной палате, а у себя дома. В своей постели.   
Ему не нравится, когда Гарри оказывается в какой угодно другой.  
— Ты не можешь спать или не хочешь?   
— А какая разница? — Гарри облизывает губы и просит: — Будь так любезен, принеси мне воды. Да, в твоем присутствии у меня пересыхает во рту от любовного томления, именно это ты и хочешь сказать, я же вижу по твоему лицу. Давай сэкономим друг другу время.  
Мерлин хотел бы закрыть лицо рукой и расхохотаться, но тогда в палату точно заглянул бы кто-нибудь из персонала больницы, чтобы проведать не пациента, а его гостя.  
Гостя.  
Мерлину чертовски не нравится ощущать себя всего лишь гостем в помещении, где есть Гарри и кровать.  
Он наливает в высокий стакан воду и протягивает Гарри.  
— Извини, забыл захватить бокалы.  
— Ничего страшного.  
Гарри пьет медленно, прикрыв глаза и явно наслаждаясь каждым глотком. Он возвращает пустой стакан Мерлину, не глядя, и коротко выдыхает.  
— Понимаешь, отсутствие снов не значит отсутствия памяти — ни временного, ни постоянного. Я помню каждый свой шаг, который сделал в той церкви, и, знаешь, это больше напоминает мне танец, чем бойню. Это-то и пугает.  
Мерлин открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Гарри его перебивает:  
— Ты же не думаешь, что это самая страшная вещь из всех, которые могли случиться с одним из нас, верно? У нас за плечами слишком много всего, чтобы считать себя чистыми и невинными. А умереть, зная, что ты спасаешь своих товарищей, весь мир, дорогих тебе людей — не самая высокая цена.  
Мерлин едва сдерживается, чтобы не прокомментировать порядок значимости.  
— И тем не менее, ты видишь красочные картинки всякий раз, как только закрываешь глаза. Ты закончил с пафосными речами на сегодня?  
Гарри кивает, улыбка у него мягкая и кроткая — что твой агнец. Мерлин фыркает.  
— Посмотри на меня. — Гарри открывает глаза. — Вот так.  
— Позволю напомнить, что нечасто слышу от тебя эти слова за пределами твоей... Твоего дома.  
— А также твоего дома, включая кухню, душевую и гардеробную — кстати, всегда хотел узнать, ты так любишь трахаться там, потому что в ней полно зеркал?  
— Потому что там полно галстуков.  
— Ну, слава богу. А теперь смотри на меня и будь уверен: если попробуешь отвести взгляд, я напишу подробный рапорт о том, что соискатель Гарри Харт с треском провалил свое задание.  
— Новичкам чертовски повезло с тобой, — тихо смеется Гарри и послушно смотрит на него, слегка запрокинув голову. — Позволю себе спросить — моргать мне можно?  
— Можно. Тебе все можно, чертов ты сукин сын, когда ты уже поймешь это. — Мерлин раздраженно ловит тянущуюся к нему руку и прижимает ее к кровати. — Не моргать, не спать, изводить себя муками совести — она у тебя есть, как бы ты ни пытался от нее избавиться. Что угодно, и никто не скажет тебе, что ты не в своем праве. Просто не делай этого один.  
— Скажи это еще раз, — говорит Гарри, и Мерлин повторяет:  
— Смотри на меня. Да, так. Военная клиника, значит. Что же, мне сменить теперь место работы? Или это был такой изящный эвфемизм, и ты просто назвал Кингсмен милитаристской богадельней?  
Гарри смеется.  
Никто не заходит к ним в палату, и Мерлин сидит на его постели до самого утра, пока серая рассветная муть за окнами не начинает казаться слишком яркой.  
Тогда он поднимается, задергивает шторы и возвращается к Гарри, укладываясь рядом поверх одеяла.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я разрешу тебе хоть на секунду отвести от меня взгляд, даже пока сплю сам, то крупно ошибаешься.  
— Мне кажется, ты в последнее время слишком тесно познакомился с не самыми лучшими образчиками современной литературы.  
— Ради бога, пусть твоя внутренняя богиня помолчит. Этой старой карге давно пора заткнуться.  
Мерлин неохотно прикрывает глаза — тяжело не делать этого, когда ты не спал последние двое суток, — и на ощупь находит руку Гарри.  
— Спи. Я отменю все свои планы и побуду с тобой, так и быть. — Гарри касается его виска губами и пожимает ладонь.  
Она теплая.


End file.
